The Son of Neptune
by dianna2345
Summary: This is my version of The Son of Neptue. It has the view of both the camp leaders, Jason and Percy. Cant forget Piper and Annabeth they'll be there with TONs of suprises.   Plz read and review!
1. I Meet A Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan owns all**

**Please review and be kind**

**The Son of Neptune**

**Percy**

My day got off to a pretty rough start, first I wake up with no memory of anything, then I realized where I had woken up. It was a mansion that was beautiful in a scary haunted house way. There was a wolf in the middle of a courtyard, it was huge with redish brownish fur. The wolf looked at me, _"Show weakness and you will be my next meal."_ I heard a sound like a muffled scream. As I ran towards the sound a voice in my head started to speak _"Lupa will use your weakness, loyalty. You can't show her fear. Show me I chose well young hero."_ Suddenly I saw a girl, she had blonde hair with curls and gray eyes like a storm. Her eyebrows raised as she said, "Come on seaweed brain, don't leave me hear. Come closer." Suddenley I was compelled to go towards her. Then something brought me back to reality. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 90 cent ballpoint pen, _What am I doing?**, **_I thought. I uncapped the pen and it grew into a three foot celestial bronze sword, I moved back, "What the Hades." Wait a minute _Hades?_ I searched my head for what Hades was. Nothing. When I looked up the girl lunged, I swung my sword as if I had a million times before. She pulled out a dagger, _lunge, parry, duck, thrust, swing. _I felt like a war machine. Next thing I knew my sword point was at her neck, "Come on. You don't wan't to hurt me, Percy." I looked at Lupa, she nodded _"Show no mercy." _I shrugged then thrust my sword through the girls neck. She made a pitiful sound then disinegrated. Lupa nodded _"Come with me child. You've proven yourself worthy, and you shouldn't be a problem. For now_." The next thing I knew I was in a grove. A girl with stringy brown hair came up to me. "Where is he?" she screamed with rage. Whoa, I thought, this girl is freakin' crazy. A huge crowd had gathered. "Reyna!" a pretty blonde girl yelled, "Leave the newbie alone." This girl Reyna made a growling noise. "Stay out of this Gwendolyn."Gwendolyn helped me up, "What's your name?" I thought of what the girl from the mansion had said. "Percy." I said uncertainley, "Perceus Jackson" Gwedolyn smiled, "Well Percy. I am Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen." Percy looked around, "Wher am I?" he said wearily. Gwendolyn started leading him towards a big arena. "Do you know about the gods?" I nodded, "Yeah like Athena, Aphrodite.." Gwedolyn was glaring at him, "Don't speak those names here if you want to live!" I gulped. Gwendolyn smiled, "Good. Now that we understand each other, let's go to the camp director." I staggered back getting a memory.


	2. I Kiss the Enemy

**Chapter 2 Jason**

I walked Piper out of the meeting. She smiled when I took her hand. "I hope Percy is okay, for Annabeths sake." Piper said sadly. I nodded slowly. Suddenly there was a black shadow. "Oww!" Piper screamed as a young kid 13 or 14 fell into her. Jason helped Piper off. The kid brushed himself off. "Sorry 'bout that" he said weakley. Then he looked at Piper and blushed instantly. "Who are you?" Jason asked. The boy spoke slowly, "Nico DiAngelo. Son of Hades, sister of Bianca DiAngelo." Piper stepped foward. "Do you have information on Percy?" she asked eagerly. Nico blushed, "No. I'm sorry." Piper patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it." she said. Nico shook his head. "No. No. I won't sweat it." you could feel him in a trance of Pipers charmspeak. I laughed, "Kid, the daughter of Aphrodite is charmspeaking you." Nico nodded, "Your to pretty to be a daughter of Athena, so I suspected Aphrodite. I should go see Annabeth. Do you know..." Piper pointed towards the big house. "Thanks." Nico said. As Nico left Piper and Jason laughed. Then Leo ran up. "What's so funny?" he asked with a confused expression. That just made Piper laugh harder. "What?" Leo screamed. Piper was gasping for air. "Leo" she said between gasps, "It's nothing. Really." Leo nodded, "Yeah. Nothi..Wait! Don't charmspeak me Beauty Queen." Piper burst out laughing again. When Piper finally got her laughing under control she spoke. "What were you gonna tell us Leo?" Leo's eyes widened, "Oh Yeah! Tonight is your guys' shifts on the Argo II. Also the Ares cabin will be helping, since you can keep them under control." Piper blushed. Since Piper almost killed Clarisse in the sword arena the Ares kids worshipped her. Also half the guys had major crushes on her. "Sure thing Leo." I said smoothly "What time?"

**Hi Fanfiction want to make a shout out. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADISON! Read your email Maddi. Keep reading I'll update soon.**

Leo pondered the thought for a moment, "8 o'clock. Don't be late!" The three of us laughed at Leo, just like when we were on the quest. "Well I best be getting back to the Argo II. Don't do anything fun or dangerous without me." Leo said and with that he was gone. I took Piper's hand again, "Come on I'll walk you to your cabin." "I'd like that." Piper said. For a few minutes we walked in silence. Finally I spoke, "How are things with your dad?" Piper shrugged, "Okay. We haven't talked since the quest." With my free hand I brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. I leaned in closer and cupped my hand around her head. The next thing I knew I was kissing her. The kiss wasn't long a minute at the most. When we broke apart I heard a, "Oooo lala." When I turned around there was none other than, Leo. He was laughing so hard his usually tan face was a tomatoe red.


End file.
